


heaven's on earth and the city's burning

by HazHas4Nips



Series: gAyBO [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Boys Kissing, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: Tentatively, Louis lifts up and scoots back so that he’s now fully seated on Harry’s bulge, and both boys gasp in unison at this new sensation. Louis registers he should feel more embarrassed by the high-pitched-- distinctly not Alpha-- whine he omits, but he’s entirely shameless at this point, instead feeling powerful and sexy as he feels tangibly how much of an affect he’s had on Harry. It’s a completely alien feeling for Louis, but he’s getting drunk on the arousal, the mix of feeling partly at Harry’s mercy as Harry holds him still and does whatever he wants combined with an almost consuming powerfulness, knowing that he’s driving this beautiful Alpha to a state of such desperation.“What do you want, Lou?”Harry’s panted-out words filter in through the haze of heady arousal, and he’s jolted out of the heated moment, the blood-curdling fear of wanting another Alpha in this way suddenly cutting deep.OR... Louis and Harry both obviously want each other, but is simply wanting enough to overcome 18 years of socialization which have taught Louis he can't be attracted to another Alpha?





	heaven's on earth and the city's burning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is a sequel to the fic I wrote for the One Direction gAyBO fic fest that featured non-traditional ABO dynamics. As promised, to make up for the lack of smut in the last one, this one is all about Louis and Harry doing the nasty for the first time. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS, THIS IS A WORK OF PURE FICTION THAT I CREATED. 
> 
> Please enjoy. I am so so eternally grateful for any readers <3

Louis can’t believe that he’s only known Harry a month. He doesn’t know how he even thought he was living a semi fulling life without this beacon of positivity and beauty in his life. He may have only become one of the privileged as of recent, but he thoroughly pities anyone who has to live a Harry-Styles-less life. 

It’s only the second time he’s been to Harry’s apartment-- their first time cut too short for either their liking since Louis could only handle making out with another alpha on his first time, and neither of them could help wanting _more_ when simply kissing felt so good-- but it’s already becoming Louis’ favorite place. It always smells like Harry’s just finished baking something (which he honestly probably has), and the pink polka dot couch feels like it’s made from a cloud, it’s so soft and comfortable to sit on. 

Tonight, Harry had made Louis dinner-- some delicious pasta dish with a side of roasted vegetables-- which not even an omega had ever done for him. 

This is just one of the things that so amazes and enthralls Louis about Harry; he takes Omega stereotypes and embraces them in a very unique, personal way. Cooking is supposed to be an “omega” thing, a part of housework reserved for the smaller, daintier gender, an act of submission and servitude. 

Yet that’s absolutely not the case with Harry. Harry looks so masculine and adept in the kitchen-- Louis couldn’t stop staring at his fucking  _ hands _ , deftly handling the sharp knives, the contrast of the knives’ danger seamlessly interwoven with the softness of Harry’s many rings and painted nails (a baby pink today).

Normally, when an omega makes an alpha food, it’s a known sign of commitment, relinquishing one’s status as a single omega for the symbolic offering of one’s self and domestic skills to the needs of the brutish Alpha, never learned in the kitchen. 

With Harry, though, as Louis sat on the kitchen counter, watching him turn seamlessly from the clumsy, tall goof he's gotten to know into a graceful, attentive culinary master, it absolutely does not feel as if Harry is doing this to serve Louis.  Rather than being an act of servitude, making Louis dinner seems to show how in charge of his entire life Harry is, how independent and self-sufficient Harry is, to symbolize Harry’s commitment to trying unusual things, breaking gender norms in order to be with Louis. To making this an equal partnership between the two. 

It’s absolutely lovely. 

And of course, not that Louis would have expected anything less from Harry, the food was fucking phenomenal. Louis moaned at the first bite, and his mouth was literally watering by the time Harry brought out the lemon pie he had made for dessert. 

Even though they’ve only hung out a couple times, they already get along incredibly, conversation flowing easily and frequently being interrupted by bouts of laughter. 

Now they’re sitting on Harry’s cute couch, watching some random rom-com Harry picked out, Harry curled into Louis’ side, Louis’ arm thrown over Harry’s broad, muscular shoulders and Harry’s head laid on Louis’ shoulder, his long curls occasionally tickling Louis’ chin whenever he giggles and jostles their position.

Louis loves having Harry here, wrapped in his arms. They've only made-out so far, but Louis’ already addicted to Harry’s touch, to the fact that he’s able to touch Harry even just like this to cuddle. 

He traces random patterns on Harry’s shoulder, enjoying the flex of Harry’s muscles under his shirt when Louis’ fingers dance across his skin. It only takes a few minutes of Louis stroking Harry’s shoulder before he feels Harry’s large, ringed hand settle atop his thigh. At first he just rests it there, but Harry soon grips Louis’ thigh, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck and sighing contentedly, as he squeezes the strong muscle under his hand. 

Louis swallows, feeling the mood in the air shifting immediately. 

Apparently all it takes is one well-placed touch of Harry's large hand, and Louis’ completely gone. Damn, Louis’ already _so_ _ easy _ for Harry, yet he’s not even ashamed. Harry just makes him feel safe and like he can say or do anything without any worries of judgment. It's an incredible feeling, and if Louis allows himself to think about it too much, it's scary how easily Harry fits into his life and much brighter he's made Louis' life. So Louis just doesn't think about. 

It’s so refreshing-- being around Harry like this-- from the way Louis' trained himself to normally be aware of all his actions and words, either consciously or not, so that he comes off as Alpha, particularly when all his friends grew taller than him and people started to question his Alphaness solely based on his height. 

Louis gulps again, mouth suddenly dry, as Harry’s hand inches closer to his in-seam, staying a respectable distance closer to his knee than his crotch, but Louis’ so intoxicated by everything Harry that he’s highly attuned to this slight shift Harry makes. 

He tries to focus on the movie rather than on Harry’s comforting weight leaning against his side, but that plan’s completely shot once Harry tilts his head slightly, nosing at the juncture between Louis’ neck and shoulder, inhaling Louis’ scent as if he can’t possibly get enough. 

Louis tenses at this simple action, closing his eyes and reveling in the sounds of Harry’s steady inhales, the feel of his breath ghosting across Louis’ skin, the places Harry’s body presses against him as close as possible feeling heated and tingly.

Without thinking about it, Louis’ hand comes up to nestle in Harry’s soft curls, scratching at Harry’s scalp comfortingly, and Louis swears Harry starts purring at his touch. 

He’s trying to focus on the movie, he really is, but luckily for him, it seems as though Harry’s also given up on maintaining any facade of being interested in some on-screen romance when he’s got a hot Alpha right here next to him. 

Louis can’t stifle the full-body shiver that overtakes him when Harry opens his mouth, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to his neck. His body immediately responds to Harry as he unconsciously tilts his head to the side, offering up his neck to be kissed, bitten, and marked as Harry pleases. 

Harry’s mouth feels fucking incredible against Louis, and he wants to enjoy this more, but he’s been sexually-frustrated, honestly since the first moment he saw Harry, even before he recognized his own attraction to the Alpha, and he can’t help how much  _ more  _ he wants, how greedy Harry makes him feel, how out of control his lust for Harry feels at moments like this. 

He lets Harry suck at his neck a few more moments, but he’s already half-hard and losing his mind just from that, overcome with desire to get closer to Harry, to taste Harry, to touch Harry, to experience all these new things with Harry he hadn't even known were possible just a short month prior. 

So he tugs at Harry’s hair, pulling his wicked mouth from Louis’ neck, whimpering low in the back of his throat when Harry almost screams out a moan just from having his hair pulled. Louis smashes his lips against Harry’s, eagerly licking into the younger’s mouth and swallowing his moans.  It’s not the most comfortable position by any means, with them still sitting next to each other on the couch, but Louis’ too consumed in the feel of Harry’s plush lips to care at all about anything else. 

Even just making out with Harry is better than anything Louis’ done with Omegas, and he’s not sure why exactly. Maybe it’s the comforting, woodsy smell of Harry’s Alpha. Maybe it’s the fact that Harry’s hands are so big and thus can touch more of Louis at once. Maybe it’s that Harry’s Alpha is just as greedy as Louis’ in this moment, turning their kisses quickly aggressive and heated. 

But Louis has a sneaking suspicion that it’s not necessarily any of the things that make Harry  _ Alpha _ that are getting him so heated right now; it’s the things that make Harry  _ Harry _ that are making him so hard so fast, so dizzy with desire and possibilities. 

Harry pulls away much too soon for Louis' liking, cradling Louis’ face with his large hands as if it were the most precious thing in the whole world. Absentmindedly, he rubs his thumbs back and forth over Louis’ scruff, his tongue swiping across his spit-glossed lips before he whispers slightly reverentially, “ _fuck_ , Lou, what do you want?”

Louis hates himself for it, but he can’t help the way his body tenses at that question, the way his stomach fills with intense anxiety when he realizes that their kisses were definitely getting intentional and heading some place. 

Harry, sweet beautiful Harry, somehow already can read Louis so well-- sometimes maybe better even than Louis can himself-- because he quickly blurts out, “It’s so okay that you’ve never been with an alpha. We can go entirely at your speed, doing whatever makes you comfortable. _Anything_.”

He pauses, looking at Louis, eyes full of questions and concerns. He voices the next part with lots of uncertainty, and Louis can see his cheeks becoming flushed, blushing under the combination of Louis’ complete attention and his own nervousness. 

“And I can show you what to do? Like, I think if we just make sure to keep open communication, everything will be alright?” 

Louis nods vigorously, wanting to reassure Harry and wipe the doubt from his pretty face, his hands unconsciously gripping the tops of Harry’s thighs a bit tighter as Harry talks about a future for them together. 

Louis absolutely hates not knowing what he’s doing, he hates not being in control of any situation, but he thinks that if Harry keeps smiling so brightly at him just like he’s doing right now, everything will be okay no matter what. 

“You’re incredible,” Louis blurts out, clamping his mouth shut when he realizes he said that out loud instead of just in his head. 

Harry blushes deep red and ducks his head, once again biting his bottom lip to contain his smile. Louis can’t help reaching out and tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s ear, smiling himself at how cute Harry gets when he blushes at any silly compliment from Louis. He keeps his hand buried in Harry’s curls and scratches at his scalp, a thrill surging down his spine again as Harry squirms and bites back a whimper from this simple ministration. 

“Harry?” Louis breathes out hesitantly. 

Harry looks up, green eyes wide and completely directed at him. Louis rushes out his next words, wanting to get them out there in the air before he changes his mind and succumbs to the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he's fucked up for wanting this with another Alpha.

“I really like you, and I really, really like the plan of seeing where things go between us as long as we keep communicating, yeah? But on that train of thought, I-- um-- well, would very much like to communicate that right now, I think I might go slightly crazy if we don’t kiss again, and hopefully you’ll let me make you cum, too?”

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” Harry whispers, and Louis watches hungrily at the bob of Harry’s throat as he gulps at those words. 

Louis cautiously tugs at Harry’s hair slightly, hoping to remind Harry that they’re all about communication now, and he needs verbal consent that Harry’s onboard with this plan. It catches him off guard when the hair-pulling causes Harry to drop a hand from Louis’ jaw to palm at his own crotch as he attempts to stifle a moan, and Louis finally realizes that Harry's turned on from having his hair pulled.

Well, shit. 

Harry’s fucking insane he’s so fucking sexy, and it’s driving Louis equally insane. Part of him can’t stop thinking,  _ how the hell did I end up here? Wanting an alpha in the way that I’m supposed to want an omega?! _ but the vast majority of him is thinking,  _ how the hell did I never realize how attractive alphas are?! _

Tentatively, Louis pushes gently against Harry’s shoulder so his back is pressed against the arm of the couch. Then Louis slowly stands up and climbs into Harry’s lap, shuddering when he adjusts his position so that he can feel Harry’s obvious bulge against his bum. 

Of course everything with Harry is new, but Louis hadn’t really registered how much of his comportment and even the ways he positions his body have been ingrained with ideals of what’s Alpha and what’s Omega. Straddling someone’s lap like this is definitely Omega, and while he’s been in Harry’s position several times before, he never realized the gender politics of every move they make in their more innocent foreplay. 

It’s weird being seated here like this, in the position of more submissiveness and femininity, but it’s not a bad weird. He likes being able to put his hands on the couch by Harry’s shoulders and bracket him in if he wanted. He likes feeling Harry’s arousal and being able to rock back against it if he wanted. He could sit here and lean against Harry, allowing Harry to support the both of them if he wanted. It’s thrilling the amount of possibilities that are being opened up for Louis now that he’s realizing how much his normal actions and thoughts were hindered by gendered expectations. 

Gazing down at Harry’s flushed face, Louis licks his lips and swallows to clear his throat, dry with arousal, before whispering, “Is this okay?”

Harry nods furiously immediately, placing his hands on the sides of Louis’ hips, not once breaking eye contact. Louis slowly leans forward, not wanting to close his eyes and lose the vision of beauty below him, but desperately needing to feel Harry’s lips again. 

And then they’re kissing once more, but it's instantly much more heated than previously. Louis buries his hands in Harry’s hair, tugging occasionally just to savor the sweet, breathy sighs and moans Harry emits with each pull. Harry’s hands go from resting cautiously on Louis’ hips to gripping tight enough to potentially bruise, having snaked underneath Louis’ shirt at some point so it’s heated skin against heated skin. 

Emboldened by the almost constant stream of moans, whines, and whimpers falling from Harry’s lips and the way Louis’ been consistently aware of the heat in his bum and lower back every time he shifts and rubs up against Harry’s hard-on, Louis attaches his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking and biting as he uses his hands in Harry’s hair to position Harry’s head just right. 

It’s exhilarating, the way he can just give in to his desire, exhibited in the way he full on bites at Harry’s neck, jaw, earlobes, collarbone, throat, everywhere whenever he wants to. He’s never been rough with Omegas he’s been with before, never allowed himself to get lost in this feeling of complete arousal, always fearing he’d go too far and do something bad because he was taught that Alphas were stronger and Omegas were fragile, something to be protected. 

But Harry’s practically losing his mind at the way Louis’ mouth works him over so beautifully, whining and whimpering at every sharp tug and shock of pain Louis elicits. Harry’s moaning obscenely louder and growing harder and harder with each sharp nip and punishingly dark love bite Louis leaves scattered across his flawless, porcelain skin. 

Tentatively, Louis lifts up and scoots back slightly so that he’s now fully seated on Harry’s bulge, and both boys gasp in unison at this new sensation. Louis registers he should feel more embarrassed by the high-pitched-- distinctly not Alpha-- whine he omits, but he’s entirely shameless at this point, instead feeling powerful and sexy as he feels tangibly how much of an affect he’s had on Harry. Harry throws his head back so aggressively he hits his head on the back of the couch with a loud thud, but he seems to not even notice as he digs his fingers into Louis’ sides and holds him in place, jackrabbiting his hips up against Louis’ bum. 

It’s a completely alien feeling for Louis, but he’s getting drunk on the arousal, the mix of feeling partly at Harry’s mercy as Harry holds him still and does whatever he wants combined with an almost consuming powerfulness, knowing that he’s driving this beautiful Alpha to a state of such desperation.

“What do you want, Lou?” 

Harry’s panted-out words filter in through the haze of heady arousal, and it takes a moment for Louis’ brain to catch up to his body’s visceral, animalistic reaction to Harry’s body. But once it does, he’s jolted out of the heated moment, the blood-curdling fear of wanting another Alpha in this way suddenly cutting deep. 

Harry senses Louis’ sudden distress, letting up on his vice-like grip on Louis’ hips and leaning back to look up at Louis quizzically yet with no tinge of judgment anywhere. He rubs soothing circles into the small of Louis’ back as he waits for Louis to respond. The complete trust and adoration clearly etched onto Harry’s face are too much for Louis right now, not when he’s hurtling closer and closer towards hysteria at the realization of the depth with which he wants to be with an Alpha. 

He collapses against Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and holding him close, breathing in the calming scent rolling off Harry in waves, so different from any Omegas yet so much more reassuring and enticing. He nuzzles against Harry’s warm skin, finding it soothing and making it easier to breathe. 

He just… he’s so embarrassed about his answer to the question, and he’s sure that Harry’s going to kick him out when he finds out. Because they’ve already established they’re all about communication and honesty, and Louis’ not going to start their relationship out on a lie. But what he wants to say, no matter how comfortable Harry seems with breaking gender norms, is just… well, it’s  _ wrong _ . 

So instead of facing the reality of his desires, Louis hides his face in Harry’s shoulder, trying to savor these final moments with Harry before he inevitably gets turned away for good. 

The thing is that thus far they’ve skirted around the topic of  _ how _ two alphas can actually be together. And while Harry’s admitted that he likes a lot of traditionally omega things, that doesn’t mean Louis can assume what he likes in bed. Maybe he’ll feel degraded and disgusted when Louis admits what he wants. And Louis doesn’t think he’s a strong enough man to survive the way Harry will surely look at him differently once he says the words on his mind. 

Everything with Harry is so good one second, and then Louis suddenly clams up and lets his fears ruin everything. 

“Louis? Are you okay? Did I do something, baby?”

And god, of course Harry is so kind and sweet that he’d assume he’s the problem here, not Louis. It just makes everything worse, the fact that Harry’s probably thinking he’s anything less than perfect all because Louis is some fucked-up, perverted weirdo. 

“Please, Louis, tell me what you’re thinking. I can almost definitely promise you that whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.”

Louis sits up only because he hates himself for making Harry sound so concerned and upset. He rubs his hands down his face for a moment, preparing himself to say the disgusting thing. Because two Alphas, they can definitely do hand stuff together. And mouth stuff, too, if they’re into it. But bum stuff? That’s probably too weird. It just doesn’t physically make sense. 

Omegas self-lubricate and have physical adaptations so that their bodies can take a knot. Alphas don’t have that. And they probably don’t want anything up their bums. Like even if somehow they could figure out the technicalities of it, how are two alphas ever going to decide who, like um well, gets it up the bum? Isn’t the one on the bottom going to feel as if their partner considers himself better than them? Isn’t there a power dynamic going on there that Louis can’t just bring up with Harry when they’ve technically only just met a week ago?

But even though they have only just met, Louis’ already fairly certain he would do anything for Harry, especially anything that prevents him from wearing the confused and hurt look on his face right now. 

So taking a deep breath, Louis squeezes his eyes closed, scrunching up his face and tilting his head up towards the ceiling so that he won’t have to see Harry’s reaction to his words. 

In one long, rushed breath, Louis blurts out, “I really want to fuck you, and ‘m so sorry that that’s weird, and it’s not because I don’t respect you because I really really do probably, more than I’ve ever respected anyone, and I know I shouldn’t even ask you to do this-- and I’m not-- but that’s what I want to do, and I’m just so so sorry, Harry. It’s so weird and I’m fucked up, and I can leave now.”

He waits for the inevitable rejection, maybe being pushed off Harry’s lap, yelled at, or a gasp at the very least. 

But instead, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back and presses his face between Louis’ pecs,  _ cracking up _ . 

Louis frowns, completely thrown off by this reaction. After a few long moments where he’s frozen, unmoving in surprise at Harry’s reaction, Louis pushes gently on Harry’s shoulder, un-prying Harry from his body so that they can look at each other. 

“What’s happening?” Louis mumbles.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry rushes to say, wiping at his eyes as apparently he had even started tearing up he was laughing so hard. “I was not laughing at you at all. It’s just-- you were so  _ nervous _ , and then I got nervous that you would say something really weird that like, I wouldn’t be able to get into and then we’d have to call it quits already.”

“Wait-- you’re not upset that I said I wanted to fuck you?”

Harry sqwuaks out another loud burst of laughter before he’s able to say, “God, _no_. That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say! I just thought we both knew that’s where things were headed.”

Louis’ now even more confused, unable to understand what Harry’s on about. 

“Wait… So… You-- an Alpha-- want me-- an Alpha-- to fuck you?”

Harry rolls his eyes playfully at Louis’ obvious confusion before leaning up to smack a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

“Yes, silly. What did you think I meant when I told you my parents walked in on me with an Alpha? Didya think we were just playing cards or summat?” 

Louis smacks Harry’s shoulder gently as retaliation for Harry’s clear joy at Louis’ distress. He’s just gone through a rollercoaster of emotions, but seeing Harry so smiley and joking with him after he had just about given himself a heart attack from fear makes Louis smile brightly back at Harry, despite his remaining confusion and now embarrassment at having read the situation so wrong apparently. 

“No!” he says indignantly. “I didn’t think  _ that _ , I just-- I mean--- I guess I just thought it was like… hand stuff or whatever.” 

At this point, Harry’s just been reduced to a never-ending stream of giggles and his laughter barely lets up as he says, “ ‘ _ Hand stuff’  _ ? You’re cute when you’re flustered, Lou.” 

Louis blushes, his emotions clearly written on his face, yet another thing he knows isn’t traditionally Alpha yet is thrilling when it’s caused by Harry. 

“Okay, excuse me, Harold. I meant that I thought you and this Alpha lad were pulling each other off. Jerking it. Handjob. Good, old-fashioned tugging each others’ pricks. Is that what you wanted?”

Louis’ almost concerned Harry’s going to choke on air or forget how to breathe, he’s laughing so loudly and with his full-body. It makes Louis warm all over, knowing that he’s the source of this immense joy, and that thought overpowers the embarrassment he’s starting to wonder if he’ll always feel around Harry. 

When Harry’s calmed down and able to take a few deep breaths without initiating another laughing fit, he leans back to look at Louis in the eyes. 

“Louis, you didn’t not know that Alphas can get fucked just like Omegas and Betas can?”

Louis just half-shrugs, pursing his lips and averting his eyes. 

No, he wasn’t aware of that, but the way Harry says it makes it seem so obvious. 

“Hey. Lou?” Harry reaches up to tilt Louis’ chin until he’s looking back at him. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m sorry. I was just surprised. I mean, a lot of people don’t really know about the alpha-loving-alpha or omega-loving-omega communities in real life, but I figured that most people have seen or at least heard of porn where alphas get fucked.”

A vague recognition sparks in Louis’ memory at Harry’s words, and it does seem familiar seeing ads and suggestions in the sidebars of the porn videos he watched for videos of alphas getting fucked. But he’d always been so adamantly entrenched in the notion that Alphas liked Omegas only that he strictly watched omega porn, hoping to conjure up the reaction to Omegas that his friends always talked about and that he always felt slightly indifferent about. 

“You’ve been with male Omegas, yeah?” Harry asks gently, as if Louis’ a wild animal he doesn’t want to upset or scare off. 

Louis nods. 

“Being with Alphas is almost the same exact thing, except with lots and lots more lube. You still prep an Alpha in the same way you would a male Omega, and actually, male Alphas have prostates just like male Omegas, did you know that?”

Louis covers his face with his hands, pretending this conversation is not happening. 

It’s just so not sexy, and he’s the reason the situation is like this, what with his dumb fears and big mouth.  He wanted to learn from Harry what it’s like to be with an alpha, but now he feels like he’s back in biology class, during the Human Sexuality and Reproduction units which always made the 13-year olds so uncomfortable. 

Large hands reach up and gently wrap around Louis’ wrists, guiding them down and into Harry’s lap where he intertwines their fingers. 

“Are you okay, Louis? I know this is a lot to process, and it really is okay if you want to just go slowly and not do anything sexual for awhile. And, you can leave at any point tonight. Whatever you want.”

“No. I, uh, I don’t want to leave if that’s okay?” 

Harry nods eagerly, waiting with wide eyes to hear whatever Louis decides. He’s so fucking cute and so  _ so  _ sweet, and Louis just wants to snog him senseless. 

So he says as much. 

“Haz,” he starts slowly, twiddling with the rings on Harry’s long fingers and adamantly refusing to look up from where their hands are intertwined in Harry’s lap. “I’ve never been with another alpha, but I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said I wanted to snog you and then make you come. So you might have to give me some tips, but can we go back to that plan, please, and pretend I didn’t just embarrass myself by being a total knobhead?”

Harry laughs happily, and Louis looks up, unable to resist poking his dimples. 

“I love that plan, Lou. And just for the record, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s really not abnormal to not know about alpha-alpha relationships. The media doesn’t particularly do much to bring the community into the public light.” 

Louis nods, filing away the seemingly endless stream of questions he wants to ask Harry for later. He’s still acutely aware of Harry’s bulge against his arse and his own raging erection, which somehow still hasn’t flagged despite their break for conversation. 

Right now, they’ll deal with discovering each other’s bodies. Afterwards they can deal with questions and talking. 

Slowly Louis leans back in to kiss Harry, and it doesn’t take long for them to quickly pick back up the synchronicity they had found earlier. This time, though, Louis’ got a new determination to make this incredible for both of them. 

He’s so caught up in the feeling of Harry’s soft lips against his and Harry’s large hands spanning across his back that Louis doesn’t realize at first that he’s rocking forward and back to rub his clothed hard-on against Harry’s seemingly perfect abs and back onto the prominent bulge he’s sitting on. 

He loves it. 

Harry pulls away with a quick gasp for air, and Louis wants to photograph this moment onto his permanent memory because there cannot be anything as beautiful ever as the sight of Harry before him: all flushed cheeks, mussed hair, plump pink lips even redder and fuller from kissing, eyes blown out wide in lust. 

“How would you feel about taking this into the bedroom?”

Louis gulps down his instinctual anxiety and nods, allowing himself to be guided up and off Harry’s lap and towards the bedroom. He wants to panic because this is totally unchartered territory, but he his want to be with Harry in the most intimate of ways is infinitely more. 

Harry’s bedroom is, of course, gorgeous. 

The giant bed against the far wall is perfectly made: the pink duvet folded precisely and the multitude of various sized pillows arranged to a tee. He’s got a big vintage armoire against one wall and a bookcase full of clearly well-read and well-loved books against the other. 

But Louis’ not here for a tour of Harry’s apartment. That will come later. Right now, he’s here to have sex. With another Alpha. Right, that’s cool. Totally fine. Louis is completely chilling.

Harry, though, beautiful beautiful Harry somehow knows when Louis starts to spiral, and he’s suddenly right there, tossing the condom and lube to the side so that he can take Louis’ hands and guide him to the bed, keeping constant physical touch to reassure Louis and keep him grounded in the moment. Plus, Harry’s hands feel  _ so good _ that they’re always a great distraction. 

“Do you want to prep me or would you rather I just do it myself?” 

Harry’s low voice cuts through the room, and Louis has to take a moment to contemplate what he wants.

“Um, I’d like to if that’s okay.” 

If Harry notices how small Louis’ voice comes out, he doesn’t say anything, just nodding quickly and smiling reassuringly at Louis. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Louis to stand in between his legs. Harry looks up at him questioningly before tugging off Louis’ shirt. His hands glide over Louis’ sides and up his chest, roaming everywhere. Louis can’t look away from the look of pure admiration on Harry’s face. He’s never felt so appreciated by an omega like the way Harry’s looking at him. 

“You, too,” Louis manages to croak out, and Harry’s quick to respond, yanking his own shirt up and off. 

Louis’ mouth instantly goes dry, and his breath catches in his throat at this first sight of a shirtless Harry. He’s fucking stunning, all long limbs, toned muscles, pale skin serving as backdrop to a multitude of gorgeous tattoos. And, right there, are those…?

“Do you have four nipples?” Louis blurts out. 

Harry bites his bottom lip and nods his head, waiting to see Louis’ reaction. 

He doesn’t even think about it as he pounces on Harry, pushing him back until he’s lying on the bed. Louis easily settles between Harry’s legs, instantly attaching his mouth to the expanse of pale skin before him. 

Harry’s reaction does not disappoint; he moans loudly, hands coming up to tangle in Louis’ hair as he arches his back off the bed as if needing to get even closer to Louis’ mouth. 

Louis licks, sucks, pinches all four of Harry’s nipples, lavishing each with all the love and attention he thinks Harry always deserves. 

Harry’s a panting, whimpering mess under him by the time Louis finally resurfaces, and Louis no longer can remember what any of his concerns were earlier because absolutely nothing could be wrong in the world when he’s got Harry lying under him looking like  _ that _ . 

“ _ Please _ ,” Harry gasps out, the single word going straight to Louis’ dick. 

Louis nods rapidly as his hands grope around the duvet until they settle on the previously discarded bottle of lube, vaguely registering the sound of Harry struggling to get his own pants off.

When he looks back to Harry, he’s fairly certain he died and went to Heaven because there’s a literal angel in front of him. Of course, angels aren’t particularly known to be laid out completely naked, legs spread open and hard cock bobbing up against their stomachs between the two laurel tattoos. 

Truthfully, he’s probably going straight to hell because the sight in front of him is absolutely sinful. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis breathes out. “Holy  _ shit _ , you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Harry blushes even darker and smiles up at Louis. 

“You, too,” he repeats the words Louis used only a bit earlier. 

Louis scrambles to tug off his own jeans and pants, and not even almost tripping in his eagerness to get naked causes him any sort of panic or moment of hesitation. 

He’s no longer worried about what it means that he’s so fucking eager to fuck another alpha, because it feels so good that there’s no way this could be anything but right. 

Harry’s staring intensely at Louis’ cock, and he literally fucking licks his lips at the sight of it. It makes Louis shiver, and he feels a wave of arousal coursing through his veins from his fingertips down to his toes. 

Louis settles between Harry’s legs once more, peppering soft kisses along the inside of Harry’s thighs as Harry props a pillow under his arse and plants his feet flat on the bed. 

“You’ll tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t like or it’s hurting, right love?” 

Harry nods eagerly and spreads his legs even further, and Louis’ definitely going to hell because the thoughts going through his mind right now are downright sinful. 

“Just use a lot of lube. Like when you think you’ve used enough, add a little more,” Harry instructs him, and Louis’ never been a good student but right now, he wants nothing more than to learn anything and everything Harry has to teach him. 

Louis continues to stroke Harry’s thighs and suck lovebites into the pale, clearly sensitive, skin of Harry’s inner thighs while he coats his fingers, revelling in the way Harry’s strong legs tremble and his whole body shivers when Louis’ mouth makes contact with his soft skin. 

With one final deep breath and one last moment of thinking  _ fuck it _ , Louis’ slowly and steadily pushing one finger into Harry’s hole. 

He’s not sure which one of them is louder, Harry’s moan or Louis’ gasp. 

It’s just, for Louis, it really is like prepping a male omega but yet, it’s so different at the same time. Without the slick, and even with the copious amount of lube, Harry just feels so much warmer, so much tighter than any omega Louis’ even been with before. Regardless of whether there’s actually any science to it or if it’s just Louis’ sex-drunk mind, he feels more connected to Harry than he ever has with an omega, like he can feel Harry more without the gushing slick in the way. 

Louis watches in awe as he begins to build up a rhythm pumping his finger into Harry, staring hungrily first where his finger disappears into Harry’s body and then Harry’s face as he continues to fuck in one finger and then another. 

Harry’s head is thrown back, his mouth open in almost a perpetual moan, his hands gripping the duvet so tightly his knuckles are almost turning white, his body writhing around as if he just can’t get enough. 

But it’s not until he finally opens his eyes and looks down at Louis that Louis knows he’s a goner. 

There’s absolutely no way Louis can ever go back to fucking Omegas when he’s had this religious experience. Omegas have never been this genuinely aroused, never looked at him like he’s their whole world. And Louis’ also starting to get a sneaking suspicion that while he’s definitely into the fact that Harry’s an Alpha, he probably can’t ever be with another Alpha again because he’ll only ever compare them to the perfection which is Harry Styles. 

By the time Louis’ fucking three fingers into Harry, Harry’s crying slightly, having reassured Louis that they’re from the overwhelming pleasure, not pain or unhappiness. Harry’s spread himself open even more, gripping his thighs up against his chest and holding himself in half for Louis to do as he pleases. Louis feels slightly intoxicated at the recognition that Harry is trusting him so fully, offering himself like this just for Louis. 

“I’m good, Louis, I’m good.  _ Fuck _ , please just get  _ in _ me already,” Harry pants out, sounding slightly delirious from arousal, but Louis can’t blame him because he feels the same exact way. 

Louis stills his fingers inside Harry, focusing on rubbing against Harry’s prostate just to be a tease and see the way Harry thrashes his head back and forth against the duvet, squirming around as if unsure whether he wants to get away or get more. Everything with Harry is a learning experience, and he wants to test out  _ everything _ with Harry, see what every slight, subtle change in movement can elicit the loudest moans and cries from those perfectly plump, pink lips.

Withdrawing his fingers entirely, Louis kisses a trail up Harry’s torso, finding himself unable to bear the thought of not having his mouth on some part of Harry, only removing his mouth from Harry’s perfect body once he’s settled on top of him, his body covering Harry’s slightly larger one, his face hovering only millimeters above Harry’s. 

Seeing the look of complete trust in Harry’s lust-filled eyes, Louis’ suddenly nervous again. Not nervous about whether he can fuck an Alpha, but rather, nervous about the sheer amount of admiration Harry’s placed on him, not used to someone trusting-- and truthfully loving-- as shamelessly and intensely as he’s already discovered Harry does, and he just wants to make sure this is so good for Harry because Harry deserves all the happiness in the world.

“You’d tell me if you didn’t think you were stretched enough, right, H? I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t really know how much differently alpha’s bodies work than omegas.”

Harry pecks a few little kisses against the corners of Louis’ mouth before saying, “It’s so sweet that you’re checking, babe, and I love that and we can talk about all the things I love about how well you’ve been communicating.” He smirks up at Louis, a sparkle of mischief twinkling in his green eyes. “But I’m so well-prepped, and if you don’t put your cock in arse within the next ten seconds, I am going to throw a huge fit.” 

Harry tacks on a cute little smile at the end, fluttering his eyelashes, and it’s such a contrast between the picture of innocence he embodies and the dirty words he just said, that Louis fish mouths for a moment, shocked but almost unbearably aroused. 

“Yeah, okay, totally, I can do that,” Louis mumbles, sitting up and searching around for the condom. 

Because really, who’s he to deny Harry anything?

Harry flips over so he’s on hands and knees, and the way he arches his back puts his bum right on display. It’s a mouth-watering sight, and Louis doesn’t know if Alphas are into having their arse eaten, but he really, really hopes Harry does because that’s suddenly shot up to the top of his list of Things Louis Wants To Do To Absolutely Wreck Harry. 

Harry shakes out his hair to drape over his face and drops to his forearms, which only makes him arch further and his bum look even more glorious. 

Looking over his shoulder, he must know the effect he’s having on Louis as he smirks back at him. 

“Sorry, since it’s our first time, it’ll be easier in this position,” he explains. 

“Baby, I don’t think I’ll ever complain about you in this position,” Louis says in complete awe, not even fully aware he voiced those thoughts aloud. “Your arse is incredible, it’s unreal.” 

Harry’s smirk only grows as he wiggles his bum in the air, and Louis has an overwhelming urge to slap it. 

Maybe next time. After a nice, fully-clothed talk about boundaries and turn-ons.

“Okay, Haz, tell me what to do. Anything I should know about Alpha bums compared to Omega bums?”

Harry giggles before saying, “Just don’t knot me. Alpha bodies aren’t made to take a knot like Omega’s are.” 

This causes Louis to pause. He hadn’t thought of that. It’s slightly upsetting. Not because he’s one of those dickhead Alphas who claim that it doesn’t feel as good to pull out, but because it’s just another reminder of all the sacrifices he’d have to make to be with another Alpha. 

Never knotting again. Never impregnating someone. It’s a lot to stomach. 

“Lou? You okay back there?” Harry sounds genuinely concerned, and Louis feels bad for ruining the moment yet again because he’s some stereotypical Alpha who’s freaking out about bum stuff. 

“‘Course, love,” Louis says. With a deep breath he adds, “Okay, tell me if there’s anything I do that you don’t like.” 

“For the millionth time, you got it, Lou. Now, just _get_ _inside_ _me_ already.” 

One last deep breath to steady his nerves-- and the fact that Harry’s got him all nervous like a virgin is another thing he won’t get into right now-- Louis knee-walks over to Harry, rolling the condom on over his cock and giving himself a few extra tugs just to relieve some of the pressure that’s been mounting in his body for ages now. 

He pours an extra generous amount of lube on, making sure to coat his cock and even adding a bit more around Harry’s entrance. He grips Harry’s hip with one hand as he guides his cock towards his puffy hole with the other, gulping as he watches Harry’s hole literally fucking flutter in anticipation. 

It’s maybe the most beautiful sight in the world.

When he begins to sink his cock into Harry, he swears his eyes roll back in his head and his ears begin to ring. He literally can’t think of anything else other than how amazing this feeling is, how alive his entire body is, how responsive and good Harry is. 

He initially pushes in so slowly, sure that if he goes any faster not only will he come just from that first thrust, his entire body might explode from the overload of intense pleasure. 

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ, feels so good” Louis pants once he bottoms out, hips flush against Harry’s bum. He rubs at Harry’s sides, reveling in the glide of his skin against Harry’s, needing to take a moment before moving again, lest he lose all semblance of having control over this situation. 

Harry’s panting and whimpering loudly below Louis, but he manages to grit out, “Name’s Harry, not Jesus.”

If Louis could see-- and if he weren’t balls deep in pure paradise-- he’s sure Harry’s smirking, proud of himself for that little quip. In retaliation for Harry’s cheekiness, he leans forward and bites Harry’s shoulder. But much to Louis’ surprise, rather than yelp out in pain as expected, Harry moans obscenely, arching further and pressing his bum harder against Louis, as if needing to get Louis even deeper. 

And holy shit, does Harry have a pain kink?!

It’s honestly too much for Louis to handle right now, because that’s truly the greatest thing he could have ever imagined, and if he lets himself explore that right now, he’ll surely come embarrassingly quickly. Right now, he’s gotta focus on just getting through fucking his first Alpha, and then they can explore Harry’s fucking insanely hot pain kink. 

“You’re perfect,” Louis whispers, kissing and pressing the words into Harry’s muscular back. “So perfect.” 

Harry squirms under him, clenching and unclenching his fists where they’re gripping the sheet. 

“ _ Move _ , please Louis. Need it. ‘M ready,” he whines, grinding his hips back against Louis and successfully sending a wave of pleasure through Louis’ entire body, feeling the pleasure course through every part of him. 

Sitting back and standing up on his knees, Louis grips both of Harry’s hips and painstakingly slowly pulls out almost completely, staring aptly at the place their bodies are joined. 

Still slightly unsure of how much Harry actually can take, Louis starts off slowly, fucking in and out of Harry shallowly and gently, only picking up the pace when Harry gets restless and starts begging him-- “fuck me for real, Louis, I can take it,  _ please _ ”-- and if it weren’t for how pretty Harry sounds when he whimpers out an endless stream of “please,” Louis would probably be able to take this slower. 

But as it is, Harry apparently is the exact mixture of angelic, sweet innocence and intoxicating, obscene sin that Louis can’t resist him anything, both wants to destroy him but also protect him endlessly. 

So Louis starts snapping his hips into Harry at a punishing pace, completely in awe of the way Harry takes it and moans like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever experienced. Something almost animalistic comes over Louis, something he’s never felt before, and he loses himself to the feeling of everything Harry, only feeling the ridiculously tight, warm heat around his cock that makes his toes curl with every thrust, only hearing the beautiful breathy moans falling continuously from Harry’s lips, only seeing Harry laid out in front of him, so vulnerable and open just for Louis to see. 

Unsurprisingly, Louis feels the tell-tale curls of arousal building in his gut much sooner than he would have liked. Not wanting to leave Harry feeling anything less than the all-consuming arousal Louis himself is experiencing right now, he shifts his hips, trying to find the spot in Harry that will make him sob Louis’ now. 

Louis leans forward, planting one arm on the bed by Harry’s head and wrapping the other down and around Harry’s torso-- taking a quick moment to pinch one of Harry’s nipples just to hear the way he gasps and feel the way he clenches around Louis’ cock-- to grip Harry’s cock, feeling how hard and hot and wet he is from having his arse fucked by another Alpha. 

Harry screams out at the first touch of Louis’ hand to his cock and begins fucking back on Louis’ cock and forward into his fist desperately. He must tilt in just the right angle because suddenly Harry throws his head back, arching obscenely as Louis begins nailing his prostate dead-on every thrust. Harry collapses his upper-body on the mattress, one hand tugging at his own curls and the other outstretched before him, gripping a bar on the headboard. He turns his head and presses his cheek to the sheet, allowing him to breathe even as Louis continues to ruthlessly fuck him into the mattress. 

Louis never lets up on jerking Harry, and the initial dry roughness of it has quickly turned into a wet glide, eased by the precome Harry’s cock is practically leaking. 

Louis kisses the back of Harry’s neck, his shoulders, by his earlobe, anywhere he can reach, wanting to shower Harry with love and admiration, wanting to pour everything he’s feeling into his touches, wanting to somehow voice the feeling of complete trust Harry has instilled in him, to express his gratitude for Harry of opening up this world to Louis and for never judging him or expecting anything that Louis’ not ready to offer. 

It’s so much, and Louis’ head is getting clouded with arousal. As he feels his impending orgasm, he has to bite the inside of his cheek harshly until he tastes blood, just to prevent himself from saying something impulsive he might regret. He’s always been a talker in bed, but he’s not sure if Harry would have the same reaction to “I love you” as he’s been having to Louis telling him how good he’s been, how beautiful and stunning he is. 

And Louis truly feels love for Harry, whether that’s actually even possible so early on is none of his concern. His chest aches with how much he feels for Harry, and not just because he’s a good lay. There’s so much there, and while Louis wouldn’t regret loving Harry by any means, he vaguely is still lucid enough to recognize that he might regret saying something in the heat of the moment that might make Harry uncomfortable. 

“ _ Louis! _ ” Harry’s wrecked whimpers bring Louis back into the moment, and it’s only a second later that Harry’s throwing his head back and screaming as he comes with Louis still inside him, his hand on Harry’s cock, a reminder that he's fucking an Alpha when he feels Harry pop his knot into Louis' hand. 

It takes all of Louis’ focus to not pop his own knot in Harry, unsure what would actually happen but knowing he would never  _ ever _ want to hurt Harry. Even as Harry clenches so unbearably tightly around Louis, Louis manages to focus on easing Harry through his intense orgasm, stroking his side with his with free hand and kissing whispered phrases into Harry’s sweat-damp skin. 

When Harry relaxes enough for Louis to pull out without hurting him, Louis takes his own cock in hand, watching intently as Harry languidly rolls over onto his back, staring at Louis with hooded eyes and a half-smile, looking completely and utterly sated. 

It’s in the next moment when Harry bites his bottom lip and just looks like the absolute embodiment of perfection when Louis’ coming, popping his knot and spilling all over his hand, his own chest and a bit onto Harry’s chest as well.

He’s not sure how long his orgasm lasts-- whether it was only a couple seconds or several hours he can’t tell anything other than how incredible he feels. 

Louis collapses next to Harry on the bed, feeling completely content and relaxed after one of the most satisfying orgasms of his life. He allows his body to be manhandled and guided over to lie half on top of of Harry, settling with a happy sigh with his head on Harry’s chest, wrapping both legs around one of Harry’s. 

He trails his fingers over Harry’s chest, drawing random patterns on Harry’s chest. Finally he opens his mouth to voice the thought that’s been on his mind since they laid down to cuddle. 

“So, uh,” he stares intensely at Harry’s swallow tattoos to avoid eye contact. “You-- you, uh, really like that, huh?”

Harry reaches his long fingers to tilt Louis’ chin up, forcing him to look into Harry’s eyes, much to Louis’ complete embarrassment. 

“What? You mean bottoming?”

Harry says it so casually but it still makes Louis’ cheeks flush with shame. Eighteen years of repeatedly having strictly defined gender roles hammered into his psyche takes a little more than one amazing night and one beautiful angelic-looking Alpha to change. 

“Yeah, that.” 

Harry chuckles gently, sweeping his hand up and down Louis’ sides. 

“Yeah, it feels  _ so _ fucking good,” Harry says shamelessly, which serves to make Louis even more completely in awe of how Harry knows and owns what he wants. “With the right person, it can feel better than topping,” Harry whispers, as if confiding a great secret. 

Louis swallows audibly, wincing as his dick makes a valiant effort at twitching, knowing it’s too soon to get hard again but he can’t help the way his body reacts to Harry’s low voice and the things that fall from those sinful lips. 

Harry smirks, clearly knowing the extent of what he’s doing to Louis’ poor, worn-out dick. 

Clearing his throat, despite feeling like he already knows the answer, Louis whispers, “was-- was I the right person?” 

Harry smiles so widely at Louis, dimpling so hard, and places a kiss to Louis’ temple, tugging him tight to his chest. 

“The best,” Harry murmurs into the top of Louis’ head. “You’re the best person.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy! The End!!
> 
> I am working on a third part which will have more of a storyline than the previous two parts have had. I am super swamped and have very much overstretched myself right now, so it might take awhile for me to post it, but it is going to happen I promise. 
> 
> I was listening to Frank Ocean when I wrote the first part, so to keep things consistent, I took the title of this work loosely from Frank Ocean's song "Solo"
> 
> *** Please leave kudos and kind comments if you enjoyed it. If you didn't, please still be nice and just don't leave anything.


End file.
